Halloween Night
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Bella no acostumbra a salir en Halloween, así que cuando decide ser niñera, puede que consiga más de lo que esperaba. OS


**Disclaimer:** The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to **_Sunsetwing_**. We just translate with her permission.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de **_Sunsetwing_** , sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Traducción:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Halloween Night**

En Halloween era cuando la oscuridad parecía ser más oscura, las sombras más grandes y tú caminabas un poco más rápido para estar en la luz de nuevo. Pero en esta particular noche de Halloween, algo siniestro estaba entre las sombras.

En una tranquila calle a las afueras del pequeño pueblo, una chica de dieciocho años cuidaba a los hijos de sus vecinos. Bella era una chica normal de preparatoria, pero estaba un poco en el lado de las tímidas. Tenía su buena cantidad de amigos, pero los más cercanos a ella estaban en casa en esta noche de Halloween.

Bella, quien iría a Northwestern en la primavera, buscaba ganar un poco de dinero extra, antes de irse a la universidad, siendo niñera mientras los vecinos estaban en su fiesta anual de disfraces. Ella nunca había ido a ningún tipo de fiesta y tampoco sus amigos.

Especialmente, no le gustaba salir en esta noche en particular.

Un año atrás, en la noche de Halloween, una chica llamada Maggie, que vivía en su calle, fue asesinada mientras regresaba de una fiesta de Halloween. Habían encontrado el cuerpo de Maggie a tan solo unos metros de distancia de la puerta trasera de su casa. Había sido estrangulada y apuñalada y, aparentemente, había muerto con una expresión de terror en su lindo rostro. Nunca habían encontrado a quien la había asesinado. Algunos dijeron que quizás pudo haber sido alguien en su vecindario.

El padre de Bella, Charlie, era el jefe de policía en el pueblo y, después de entrevistar a casi todos en kilómetros a la redonda, no estaban más cerca de descubrir al asesino que cuando habían comenzado a investigar.

Después de eso, Charlie fue excesivamente sobreprotector. Por meses, le había pedido a Bella llegar a casa antes del anochecer. Ella no tenía permitido ir a la librería o de compras por el pueblo sola después del atardecer. Al pasar los meses, él se relajó un poco, incluso aunque el asesino aún estaba suelto.

Bella pensó que él estaba siendo un poco irracional pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de salir en la noche. Incluso antes del asesinato, a ella no la encontrarías afuera por la noche. Ella y sus amigos salían al cine de vez en cuando pero, la mayoría de las veces, le gustaba estar en casa.

Finalmente había logrado que los hijos de los vecinos, Jack y Sarah, se fueran a la cama. Ambos niños querían quedarse despiertos hasta tarde y ver películas de terror, pero Bella no era una gran fan y tuvo que poner un alto cuando las películas comenzaron a ponerse demasiado sangrientas.

Eran casi las diez, y ella no esperaba que los Walker llegaran a casa hasta las dos o tres de la madrugada.

Si Bella fuera como cualquier otra chica en su clase, hubiera tratado de meter un chico en la casa. Sin embargo, no había algún chico que le llamara la atención, excepto por uno.

Edward Cullen.

Edward era el capitán del equipo de béisbol, el presidente de la clase y, en general, un buen chico. Había estado saliendo con la misma chica, Angela, desde el primer año; y finalmente habían terminado unos meses atrás. Bella no se relacionaba en su círculo, y nadie sabía acerca de su enamoramiento secreto por Edward. Él estaba en la mayoría de sus clases avanzadas y ella siempre trataba de sentarse en algún lugar detrás de él para que no pudiera verla mirarlo cuando nadie más prestaba atención.

Edward vivía al final de la calle, y Bella sabía que él y Angela probablemente irían al baile de Halloween. Angela se había empeñado en regresar con Edward y Bella sabía que ella no tenía oportunidad de llamar su atención. No quería pensar en cómo desearía ser más como Angela. Quizás así Edward la notaría.

Bella apagó las luces de la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá. Había un maratón de películas de suspenso y a ella le gustaba la sensación que el suspenso en las películas le provocaba. Era como si estuvieras corriendo por el bosque, huyendo de un asesino, y sentirte completamente segura al mismo tiempo. Apenas había salido el título de la película cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Acercándose con lentitud hacia la puerta, podía ver una silueta por la cortina y se debatió en abrir la puerta o no. Ella no estaba esperando a nadie y sabía que a los Walker podría importarles si invitaba a alguien. Cuando estaba a punto de moverse, pudo escuchar una voz viniendo del otro lado.

—No estoy seguro si alguien puede oírme, pero estoy buscando a Bella Swan. Soy Edward Cullen. Escuché que ella estaría aquí esta noche.

Bella debatió consigo misma acerca de dejarlo entrar por tan solo un segundo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Bella.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Qué pasa?

—Quería saber si podía hablar contigo por unos minutos. ¿Está bien si paso?

Bella no estaba segura de qué hacer, pero decidió que si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad, quizás no tendría otra.

—Claro… pasa.

Edward entró y colgó su chaqueta en el perchero. Notando al mismo tiempo que ambos estaban usando camisetas de manga larga y jeans azules. Sonriéndose, Bella señaló hacia la sala de estar y, cuando Edward se movió hacia el sillón, Bella cerró la puerta tras él. Ambos tomaron asiento cuando Edward bufó con nerviosismo.

—Y… ¿cómo estás?

Bella sonrió, secretamente emocionada de que él estuviera con ella y nervioso, definitivamente nervioso, también.

—Estoy bien… Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tú vas directo al punto, ¿verdad? Bueno… ah… realmente vine para ver si querías pasar el rato. Es decir… esta noche. En realidad he querido pasar tiempo contigo y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pasar por tu casa. Luego, con los deportes y todo, esta era mi primera oportunidad y, gracias a Lauren, escuché que no irías al baile y quería verte, así que vine aquí.

Bella estaba atónita de que él, Edward Cullen, hubiera venido aquí solo para verla y ver qué estaba haciendo. No solo eso, sino que él estaba totalmente nervioso. Ese pensamiento la hizo vibrar por dentro y tuvo que frenarse para no lanzarse directo hacia él.

—¿Viniste a verme? ¿Por qué? —Bella tenía que saber, porque si seguía pensando que él realmente quería estar aquí con ella, probablemente se crearía esperanzas por primera vez en su vida.

—Bella… me gustas. Me has gustado por mucho tiempo.

—¿Pero qué hay de Angela? —Bella suspiró.

—¿Qué con Angela, Bella? Terminamos hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero, pensaba que apenas habían terminado hace unos meses.

—Más como el año pasado. Bella, terminamos desde el pasado octubre.

Bella apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba y no parecía ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, sino que estaba enfocada en sus manos. Ella esperaba que lo hubiera escuchado correctamente y que esto no fuera un elaborado sueño que estaba teniendo. Ella pudo sentir las puntas de sus dedos bajo su barbilla mientras acercaba su rostro al de él.

—Y como dije, Bella, me has gustado por mucho tiempo. Quizás desde antes que empezara mi relación con Angela. Es solo que nunca tuve el valor para invitarte a salir. Eres un poco intimidante.

Bella dejó salir una carcajada, causando que la mano de Edward cayera en sus rodillas.

—Yo… intimidante… seguro…

—¡Lo eres! Eres tan lista y hermosa, y siento que eres mejor que todos los demás, Bella. Eres tan genuinamente buena; nunca pensé que tuviera una oportunidad.

Bella miró sus ojos y esperó que fuera honestidad lo que brillaba en su mirada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los de ella.

Tentativamente, al principio, la lengua de Edward rozó el labio inferior de ella. Bella, perdida en la sublime sensación de sus labios en los de ella, abrió su boca para dejarlo entrar.

Estaban tan perdidos en el beso, que Bella casi no escuchó el teléfono sonar. Se separó y sonrió con timidez hacia Edward.

—Necesito atender eso. Ahora vuelvo.

Poniéndose de pie, Bella fue hacia le pequeña mesa en donde el teléfono estaba localizado.

—Residencia de los Walker.

Silencio.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Bella podía escuchar una respiración al otro lado de la línea, pero nadie estaba hablando.

»Mira, si esto es una broma… muy gracioso. Me atrapaste. Buenas noches. —Pensando que, probablemente, solo se trataba de unos niños jugando una broma, Bella comenzó a colgar el teléfono cuando escuchó un extraño y fuerte sonido, una voz masculina, viniendo del otro lado de la línea.

 _—¿Te gustan las películas de horror?_

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Bella, sintiéndose nerviosa ante la pregunta.

 _—Oh, vamos, Bella, yo pregunté primero._

Bella sintió cómo la sangre se iba de su rostro. Sabía que no se había identificado cuando contestó el teléfono, pero esta persona definitivamente sabía quién era ella.

—No, no me gustan las películas de horror. ¿Quién es?

 _—¿Dónde estaría la diversión si te digo quién soy? ¿Por qué no jugamos un pequeño juego?_

Bella no quería lidiar con el idiota en el teléfono por otro minuto, así que colgó y retrocedió hacia el sillón.

Pasando a Edward, Bella caminó hacia las ventanas frontales para correr las cortinas y mirar hacia la calle. Alguien tenía que estarla viendo. Tenía que ser. ¿Cómo pudieron saber que ella estaba con los Walker? Solo su padre, su mejor amiga, Lauren, y ahora Edward sabían en dónde estaría esta noche.

El estridente sonido del teléfono la hizo saltar, y sus manos se dirigieron a su pecho, tratando de callar los altos latidos de su corazón.

Bella miró al teléfono, deseando que dejara de sonar, mientras Edward estaba sentando, mirándola a ella. El teléfono sonó cinco veces antes de que Bella no pudiera soportarlo más y contestara.

—Residencia de los Walker.

 _—No fue muy agradable colgar el teléfono de esa manera, ¿cierto, Bella?_

—¿Quién eres?

 _—Solo digamos que soy alguien que quiere jugar contigo, Bella. ¿Eso es suficiente para ti?_

Bella colgó el teléfono de nuevo y lo desconectó de la pared. No tenía ganas de jugar más juegos por la noche y, definitivamente, no iba a entretener a un raro que disfrutaba de asustar a la gente.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal para revisar la cerradura y, cuando se aseguró que estaba segura, se movió por el corredor para revisar la puerta trasera. Una vez que las puertas estuvieron seguras y las cortinas cerradas, Bella aún no se sentía cómoda. Pensó en llamar a su padre y dejarle saber de las llamadas, pero decidió no hacerlo, pensando que él tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

Revisó a los niños, ambos todavía dormían profundamente, y se dirigió hacia abajo con Edward.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Edward.

—Llamada de broma —fue todo lo que Bella pudo contestar.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Luces un poco asustada.

Bella se sentía un poco asustada. En realidad, pudo haber sido solamente una llamada de broma, pero algo se sentía extraño.

Se sentó junto a Edward, dejándolo que la acercara más a él.

—Está bien, Bella. No dejaré que nada te pase. Lo prometo.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y se sintió un poco mejor, sabiendo que no estaba sola.

—Realmente me gustaría besarte de nuevo, Bella. ¿Eso está bien para ti?

Bella asintió e, inmediatamente, Edward estaba sobre ella.

El beso se volvió frenético mientras se perdían en el otro. Bella nunca había sido el tipo de chica muy sexual, pero justo ahora, aquí con Edward, Bella estaba lista para darle lo que él quisiera, solamente para tenerlo cerca.

El beso cambió y Edward estaba entre las piernas de Bella, restregándose contra su centro ardiente. Las manos de Edward jugaron con el borde de la camiseta de Bella, acariciando una y otra vez la suave piel debajo de la ropa. Separándose, Edward miró sus ojos para asegurarse de no estar sobrepasando alguna regla. Todo lo que encontró fue lujuria y aceptación.

Edward no había venido aquí para recibir algo como esto de Bella. En realidad él estaba sorprendido de lo sexual que ella se sentía. Ella era tan suave bajo sus manos que no pudo evitar acariciarla por debajo de la ropa, tomando uno de sus perfectos pechos entre su mano. Casi se vino en sus pantalones minutos después cuando Bella comenzó a hacer pequeños sonidos sexys, enloqueciéndolo por completo.

Bella nunca había sentido algo parecido a Edward Cullen presionado contra sus áreas más sensibles. Seguro, se había tocado ella misma, muchas veces, pero nada pudo prepararla para lo que era tener a un hombre tocando esos mismos lugares. Podría ser virgen, pero se dio cuenta de que con Edward, podría cambiar ese estado si quería. Por lo menos, si con el tiempo él querría eso de ella.

Edward, a regañadientes, se separó de ella, esperando no abrumar a Bella. Realmente le gustaba desde que estaban en secundaria y ésta era su oportunidad para no arruinar las cosas.

Bella le sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría algo de beber?

—Seguro. —Él le sonrió de vuelta.

Edward se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Bella. Justo cuando pasaba la mesa del teléfono en el pasillo, su celular sonó. Sin ver el identificador de llamadas, Bella contestó al primer timbrazo.

—Lauren, ¿qué estás haciendo?

 _—¿Lauren? ¿Quién es Lauren? ¿Quizás ella quiera jugar conmigo?_

—¿Quién eres y cómo conseguiste este número?

 _—Solo quiero jugar contigo, Bella._

—No quiero jugar contigo. Mira, mi padre es el jefe de la policía y voy a colgar y llamarlo de inmediato. Te sugiero que no te molestes en llamar de vuelta.

 _—Oh, Bella, ¿eres muy dulce, cierto? Sé quién es tu padre, jefe de policía de un pueblo pequeño, de un pueblo pequeño con mentes pequeñas. Lo que quiero saber es, cómo es que va a protegerte cuando él está en la estación y tú estás aquí. Y yo… bueno estoy aquí… cerca de ti._

 _»Verás, Bella, la última chica que no quiso jugar conmigo, Maggie, las cosas no resultaron muy bien para ella._

—¿Quién eres y por qué estás molestándome? ¿Qué pude haber hecho para llamar tu atención?

 _—Lo gracioso, Bella, es lo que no hiciste para llamar mi atención. Soy una persona que se sienta y observa. Noto cosas. Noto la manera en la que observas a la gente pero te mantienes a distancia. Sé cosas acerca de ti que probablemente nadie sabe… excepto yo._

—¿Pero por qué te interesas por mí? Claramente, debo conocerte de algún modo…

 _—Oh, Bella, deseaste lo que es mío y ahora vas a pagar por eso._

La línea se cortó y el silencio era ensordecedor. Un largo rasguño pudo escucharse en la ventana e hizo eco por la casa, causando que Bella saltara. Ella estaba más que aterrada, sintiéndose enferma. Sabía que, quien sea que estuviera llamándola, tenía que estar afuera de la casa.

Bella se movió por la cocina y tomó un cuchillo de uno de los estantes.

Su ansiedad aumentó y reprimió un grito cuando Edward entró en la cocina detrás de ella.

Ella estaba ahí parada, un poco en shock, aún paralizada por el miedo y por el hecho de que no quería que Edward o los niños resultaran heridos por el psicópata rondando afuera.

—Bella, ¿está todo bien?

—Necesito llamar a mi papá. He estado recibiendo estas llamadas de broma y yo…

—Espera, Bella, ¿qué está pasando? No hay nadie afuera. Todo está bien, nadie va a lastimarte.

Bella se detuvo y miró hacia Edward. Ella quería disfrutar el hecho de que él estaba aquí frente a ella, pero no podía arriesgar su seguridad. Bella alzó la mano e, inmediatamente, llamó a su padre.

Dándole la espalda a Edward, Bella se aseguró de nuevo que los seguros estuvieran puestos y, mientras esperaba que su padre respondiera, fue hacia el último piso, revisando que aún estuviera seguro.

 _—Has llamado al jefe Charlie Swan; no estoy disponible para tomar tu llamada en estos momentos. Después del tono deja un detallado mensaje y te devolveré la llamada tan pronto como sea posible… beeeeep._

—Papá, soy yo. Por favor llámame al celular tan pronto como puedas. Es una emergencia.

Bella no podía desprenderse de la sensación de temor que la sacudió al pensar en lo que la persona en el teléfono básicamente le había divulgado. Había matado a Maggie y, por lo que parecía, quería matarla a ella. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué era lo que posiblemente tendrían en común?

Bella casi saltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Edward podía sentir que, lo que sea que estuviera pasando con las llamadas, en verdad tenía asustada a Bella. Él solo esperaba que ella lo dejara ayudarla.

Bella seguía pensando que debía mantenerse concentrada en la persona que llamaba. Ni siquiera debió de haber dejado a Edward entrar a la casa, ahora él estaba en tanto peligro como ella.

El teléfono vibró en su mano y sin siquiera mirarlo, contestó.

—Papá, estoy tan aliviada…

 _—Este no es tu padre, perra. Estoy harto de jugar contigo, ahora vas a pagar, justo como Maggie…_

Las luces se apagaron y Bella se encontró tomando con fuerza a Edward, dejando caer el teléfono al suelo.

—Necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro —dijo Bella, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Qué está pasando, Bella? ¿Quién estaba al teléfono?

—Me han estado llamando toda la noche… amenazándome… dijeron que sería justo como Maggie —sollozó Bella.

—¿Qué Maggie, Bella? ¿Maggie, la de calle abajo?

Bella asintió furiosamente. Estaba tan aterrada que apenas y podía controlar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo.

—Ssssssí… nunca encontraron a su asesino, Edward… nunca… oh Dios… ¿qué es lo que quieren conmigo?

—No lo sé, cariño, pero no te dejaré. Lo prometo.

Edward comenzó a alejarse con lentitud de la puerta, aún sujetando con firmeza a Bella.

—¿Los niños están dormidos, Bella?

Asintiendo, Bella se aferró a él, porque su vida podría depender de eso.

—De acuerdo, vamos a revisar y asegurarnos de que los niños aún estén dormidos, y luego vamos a tratar de comunicarnos con tu padre una vez más.

Bella simplemente asintió, sabiendo que absolutamente tenía que comunicarse con su padre.

Lentamente se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio de los niños, guiados por la linterna de sus teléfonos. Adentro, los chicos dormían con profundidad, ajenos a los terrores de la noche.

Una vez que se aseguraron que los chicos estaban a salvo, Edward los guio hacia la sala de estar. Ahí, parada en el centro de la habitación, estaba una figura envuelta en una capa negra. Nada podía verse además de la blanca máscara cubriendo su rostro.

Bella no estaba segura si la persona podía verlos o no, pero, demonios, ella sí podía verla y eso la asustó demasiado.

—Cálmate, cariño, no creo que él pueda vernos. Shhh, solo quédate quieta, Bella. Nos sacaré de esto, solo no te muevas.

Por un momento ellos pensaron que no habían sido notados, hasta que la blanca máscara se giró en su dirección, centrando su mirada oscura en Bella y Edward. La figura saltó y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Bella sintió como su corazón se contraía mientras recordaba que había revisado el seguro de la puerta trasera muchas veces durante la noche.

Solo para asegurarse, se soltó del agarre de Edward y caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta. Con lo que ella no había contado, era que la puerta de las mascotas se mecía con lentitud.

Antes de que Bella pudiera gritar, escuchó un golpe desde la sala de estar.

Caminó con rapidez y pudo ver los pies de Edward mientras llegaba a la esquina. Bella estaba casi muy asustada como para ver qué había pasado, pero se asomó para ver si él estaba bien. Estaba tan silencioso que se podría escuchar un alfiler al caer. Viendo que nadie estaba ahí, Bella corrió con rapidez al lado de Edward. Él estaba tan quieto y había sangre goteando de su frente.

Unas manos tomaron a Bella por detrás e inmediatamente cubrieron su boca. Ella notó que su atacante estaba usando guantes negros y que sus brazos parecían ser muy flacos. Bella pateó y peleó con fuerza para zafarse de su agarre. Estirándose hacia atrás, tratando de rasguñar la cara de su atacante, Bella se las arregló para tomarlo por sorpresa, zafándose de su agarre, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

Bella solamente podía pensar en mantener al atacante lejos de los niños y Edward. Brevemente pensó en lo triste que Charlie estaría sin ella alrededor. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que su vida fuera a terminar de esta manera?

Bella esquivó algunos árboles y encontró un grupo bajo de arbustos perfecto para esconderse. Metiéndose debajo de él, Bella vio como unos zapatos negros pasaban corriendo. Bella podía sentir la sangre correr de los cortes que se había hecho en la piel por los arbustos espinosos.

Pensando que finalmente se las había arreglado para alejar al atacante lo suficiente como para volver y tratar de pedir ayuda, Bella comenzó a levantarse del suelo, yendo de vuelta al camino.

Fue detenida al poco tiempo por su cabello, cuando alguien jaló con fuerza sus mechones largos y castaños, poniéndola de rodillas; podía sentir el filo de un cuchillo presionado contra su espalda baja.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, perra.

Era la misma voz del teléfono, pero ahora que estaba cerca, podía escuchar un tono femenino en ella.

—¿QQQuuuééé es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que te pude haber hecho?

—Oh, esa es la pregunta, ¿verdad? Sin importar lo mucho que me esté divirtiendo contigo, Bella, creo que es tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel. Verás, has deseado lo que es mío, Bella, justo como Maggie lo hizo. ¿Creías que nadie se enteraría? ¿Pensaste que estabas siendo muy cuidadosa y que nadie notaría tu pequeño encaprichamiento? Bueno, adivina qué, yo lo veo todo, Bella, y justo como Maggie, no me detendré hasta que estés fuera de mi camino.

La persona enmascarada era fuerte, y Bella estaba tan confundida por lo que estaba diciendo, y luego un terrorífico pensamiento se le ocurrió, ¿qué si esta persona era Angela? Realmente concordaba con lo que estaba diciendo y los brazos se sentían más femeninos que masculinos.

Se cayeron al suelo y Bella sintió que las manos la soltaban mientras la persona se movía para estar frente a ella. La máscara fue quitada del rostro y los ojos negros y fríos de Angela miraron a Bella.

—Y veo que no estás sorprendida. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que era yo?

—Justo ahora —susurró Bella.

—¿Qué? No puedo oírte, ¿dijiste justo ahora?

—Sí.

—Ves, y yo pensé que eras tan lista. ¿Cómo es posible que fueras tan ignorante respecto al hecho de has estado tratando de robarme a mi hombre? Justo como esa perra, Maggie, pero me encargué de ella. Hice un buen trabajo, si puedo decir eso. La única diferencia es que ella murió sin saber quién la mató. Pensé que era apropiado considerando que había estado enamorada de mi hombre por siempre. Eso es, Edward aún es mío. Volverá conmigo tan pronto como se dé cuenta del error que cometió. Rompió conmigo, pero ahora, él necesitará a alguien para consolarlo contigo siendo asesinada y todo eso.

Bella podía sentir las calientes lágrimas recorrer su rostro y ahogó un sollozo tratando de no mostrar su miedo. Angela se acercó a ella y, sin ninguna otra palabra, saltó hacia ella, enredando sus manos alrededor del delgado cuello de Bella.

—Él es mío, Bella. No olvides eso. Si tan solo te hubieras mantenido alejada, todo esto podría haberse evitado. Ahora mírate, vas a morir…

Bella inmediatamente sintió el agarre de Angela aflojarse, y su cuerpo cayó contra el de ella. Ahí, de pie entre ambas chicas, estaba Edward, sosteniendo una gran roca en ambas manos. Bella estaba tan aliviada de verlo que saltó hacia su protector abrazo.

El jefe Swan llegó a la escena unos segundos después, jadeando después de tratar de seguir el ritmo de Edward. Charlie ni siquiera podía imaginar el resultado de esta noche si Edward no se hubiera contactado con él.

Ahí, en el suelo del bosque, un asesino finalmente había sido tomado en custodia y el pueblo en el que vivían finalmente podría descansar tranquilo, sabiendo que el asesino finalmente había sido llevado a la justicia.

* * *

 _Acá estamos con el segundo OS de Halloween, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Se imaginaban que era ella la asesina de esta historia? ¡A mí me sorprendió!_

 _Esperamos saber sus opiniones en un comentario._

 _¡Nos leemos en el siguiente OS o en las otras traducciones!_


End file.
